SasuSaku Mission for team Uchiha
by Noctis300
Summary: Title sucks anyway team 7 is on a mission and the sleeping arrangments make it hard for a sertin uchiha to fall asleep can he resist Sakura and how she's developed summary sucks Lemon SasuSaku. I don't know if I will post a sequil. Review please.


Disclaim: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters 

Warning contains heavy lemon and SASUSAKU 

Sakura laid in her tent looking up at the sky through the net holes that she had uncovered at the moment. The night shown a cloudless night filled with stars she did not look to her tent flap when it opened because she already knew who it was. Since his return to Konoha when ever they had missions he would share a tent with Sakura since she did not trust Kakashi and especially Naruto who had been lusting for her ever since he found out she grew a chest which had filled out perfectly from when they were twelve no now Sakura had curbs breast and of course an ass. Sasuke laid down in his sleeping bag with his back turned to Sakura who minuets later turned her back to him falling asleep. 

(Sasukes dream)

_Sasuke was in a dark place with no light when all of a sudden he saw Sakura laying there in nothing but white sheets. "Sasuke-kun I'm cold come warm me up please" said Sakura using a voice that was drenched with lust. _

_Sasuke smirked and walked to Sakura and then leaning in for a kiss. Sasuke was met with a flavor that he couldn't really place and then he felt his pants start to get tighter around the crouch area "Sasuke-kun" monad Sakura "Hmn Sasuke-kun wake up, You have to wake up" said Sakura Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second and then was slammed back into reality. _

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up" Said Sakura Sasukes eyes shot open and he pounced on Sakura and drew a kunai out. When he realized who it was Sasuke with drew the kunai and got off top of Sakura. "Sorry" said Sasuke as he slid back into his sleeping bag then he noticed it right at his crouch he could feel his erection. "Sasuke what's wrong?" asked Sakura. Sasuke pulled his shoulder away from the hand that Sakura was offering him. "Sasuke please just tell me I'll help you if I can" said Sakura 'oh if only you knew Sakura' thought Sasuke. Then he felt Sakuras hand rubbing his back which only turned him on more when he thought about her rubbing him 'there'. "Sasuke please I want to help so just tell me already. . what's wrong?" asked Sakura. That's it. Sasuke had had it if she wanted to help so much than she would. Sasuke grabbed her arms and pined them above her head and flung his leg over her body. "Sa..Sasuke-kun" was all she could manage to say. "You said you wanted to help right?" asked Sasuke Sakura nodded her head in response. "Well then." he said when taking one of her arms and putting her hand on the lump in his pants. 

"Help me with this" he added. Sasuke then dove for Sakuras lips her sweet jucie lips and then he figured out what the flavor was infarct it wasn't a flavor it was purity Sakura was still pure. Sakura moaned into the kiss and arched her back up off the ground allowing Sasuke to place his hand around her lower back pulling her closer to him. After about five minutes of just kissing Sasuke sat up straddling Sakuras waste he then took off his belt to his pants and took of his shirt (note if you want to see his out fit just type in older Sasuke) When he had his shirt off he threw it in a random direction on the ground and then unzipped Sakuras top revealing her plump breast that was still contained in her braw. "That won't do" said Sasuke as he unhooked Sakuras braw and threw it the same way he did his shirt. "My Sakura you've filled out nicely" said Sasuke as he lowered his head to her left erected nipple. Sakura moaned when she felt Sasukes mouth taking in her left breast and sucking on it like milk was going to come out. Sakura got her other arm free and dove her hand through his raven locks messaging his scalp. Sasuke then turned to her other nipple giving it the same amount of attention he gave the other. "Hnm Sasuke please" begged Sakura Sasuke looked up at Sakura with that famous smirk and then he pulled down her skirt and panties and discarded them like he did the rest of her clothing Sasuke sat up taking in Sakura and all her beauty she looked like a goddess her tress spread out on her pillow her breast heaving up and down as she took in deep breaths and the moon light shining in on her only added to her ever lasting beauty. Sasuke lowered him self to where his head was at her core he took in the sight and then used to fingers to spread her lips and then ran his tong over her nub. This made sakura Throw back her head and gasp as she felt Sasuke tong start thrusting in and out of her. "Oh Kami sama Sasuke oh Sasuke don't stop." Sasuke obeyed her commands and put her left leg on top of his shoulder and thrust his tong in deeper and then he found it the little bundle of nerve that sent chills of pleasure up and down Sakuras spine he licked it again and this time her hips bucked up. "Sa..Sasuke oh god this feels so good .mo..more give me more Sasuke" Sasuke could feel her walls start to tighten and then all her juices came spilling out. Sasuke went back up to her lips and kissed her and let her taste her self. 

Then Sakura did something that shocked Sasuke so much that his eyes shot open when he felt it. 

He looked down and saw Sakura rubbing him through his pants. "Sasuke it's kind of hard for me to do this when you still have you pants on" said Sakura Sasuke got the hint and pulled down his pants and boxers which made Sakura blush a little at his size and to see how much she turned him on. Sakura went back to what she was doing before and continued to stroke him. Sasuke felt like he was going to cum right then and there for what she was doing felt so amazing it was different from the times he did this to him self thinking about her dreaming about her wanting her and now he would take her make her his make her scream his name. "Sa..Sakura what are you doing to me ohh god this feels so good Sakura" Sakura just smiled happy to be pleasing her lover. Then Sasuke exploded right in her hand. A few minute later Sasuke positioned him self at her core. "are you ready?" asked Sasuke Sakura just nodded in response. "Hold on to me" Said Sasuke Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and then felt him enter her. Pain over whelmed her as she felt Sasuke enter her. Sasuke rubbed and stroked her back as her finger nails wracked his back. He put his mouth next to her ear calming her down and trying to get her to relax then when he felt her walls relax he pulled out and thrust back inside her. "Ahhh Sasuke" was all she could manage to say. Sasuke sat a slow pace and then picked it up a little and then she felt the pain ebb away and be replaced with pleasure she thrower her legs around his waist bringing him closer. "More Sasuke give me more" said Sakura Sasuke picked up the pace and started to grunt and groan "Sa..Sakura your so damn tight" said Sasuke "I want you Sasuke I need you" yelled Sakura she was getting close she could feel her walls tightening their hold on his member. "it's ok Sakura you can let it go" Said Sasuke but Sakura refused she refused to let it end this early. "Cum for me Sakura scream my name come on Sakura cum for me cum for me" Said Sasuke who was nearing the end and he did not want to be the first one to fall of the edge. Sakura let go as her climax hit her strong and hard screaming out his name and moaning. Sasuke thrust into her tight hole two more times before coming himself. After a moment of rest Sasuke pulled out of sakura and looked at her. He saw her body shine from the moon showing her covered in sheens of sweat and her bangs stuck to her forehead and her cheats was heaving up and down as she breathed. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as she cuddled up to his chest. "I love you Sakura" said Sasuke

"I love you to Sasuke-kun" said Sakura "Sakura" said Sasuke "Hnm?" said Sakura. "Your mine" Said Sasuke as they fell asleep. 


End file.
